Dimension of Disaster: Shield of Arrav
Walkthrough |items = 2 zemomarks |kills = Jonny the beard (if joining the Black Arm Gang) }} Starting out Head to the New Varrock Museum and speak with Orlando Smith to learn that Zemouregal has stolen the Shield of Arrav and hidden each piece inside the banks of New Varrock. You'll also learn that the Phoenix Gang and Black Arm Gang gang seek revenge. * Note: If this is your second play-through, remember to choose the opposite gang in order to complete the "South AND West Side Story" task. If you don't do so, you will need to replay the quest for a third time to complete the task. Black Arm Gang If you wish to join the Black Arm Gang, speak with Charlie the Tramp, near the south gate of Varrock, to learn the location of their HQ. Head down the end of the alley way to the Black Arm Gang hideout and speak with Katrine about the gang. Tell her you want to pull off a bank job. She will tell you in order to join the gang you must retrieve her left arm from Johnny the Beard. Head to the Blue Moon Inn and talk to Johnny the Beard twice to begin the fight. After nearly killing him, he will give you the arm back. Afterwards head back to Katrine to join the Black Arm Gang. Katrine will give you a lockpick and tell you to speak with the forger, Moira, in the back room. She gives you a pass-phrase to get through the door, such as Midnight is for regrets. These vary from player to player and on replay attempts. Speak with Moira and she will give you two forged documents. Phoenix Gang If you wish to join the Phoenix Gang, go to the town square and speak to Baraek by the fur stall. He can be bribed for 2 zemomarks to give up the VTAM corporation and Straven. Head to the VTAM Corporation by the south wall and speak with Straven regarding you wanting to pull off a bank job. You'll have to prove yourself to join the Phoenix Gang. Straven will instruct you to bring back a phoenix egg from Lowe, the bow seller. Head to the bow shop and speak with Lowe regarding the phoenix eggling. Head upstairs and carefully navigate to the shaking egg without touching any of the other eggs. (Telekinetic grab cannot be used.) If you touch any other eggs, the phoenix in the room will kill you with a powerful ranged attack. Don't worry, you don't lose anything on death. All you get is a dialogue with Zemouregal about how he wanted to turn you in to a zombie. After taking the moving egg you will escape the room. Head back to Straven with the egg to join the Phoenix Gang. He will not be happy that you brought him an egg and not a baby phoenix. Remedy the situation by choosing clapping or kicking, which the egg will hatch into a cute or mean phoenix eggling. After joining the gang, speak with Molly to receive two forged documents. Restoring the Shield You may now go to the banks to retrieve the two halves of the Shield of Arrav. Doing so without any forged documents, however, will result in the Skeleton clerk informing you that you need the approval of Zemouregal to get the shield. Take one forged document to each of the banks - one to the west of the castle, the other near the museum - and speak with the Skeleton clerk (Note: the east bank clerk is upstairs) to retrieve each half. Once you have both halves, use them on each other to create a completed Shield of Arrav. Return to Orlando Smith and give him the shield to complete the quest. Rewards ;First completion only * 1 quest point * 100 thieving XP lamp ;Always * 60 zemomarks * Access to the Black Arm Gang/Phoenix Gang stash * A lockpick * A mithril grapple and a mithril crossbow Note: Before continuing with other subquests, it is recommended that you loot the stash in order to work towards completing the "Pick All" task. Music unlocked * Medi-Evil * Exorcism Trivia * If the Black Arm Gang is joined, during the fight with Jonny the Beard he may say: ** "Jonny be bad!" This is a pun on Chuck Berry's song, Johnny B. Goode. ** "Here's Jonny!" This is likely a reference to a number of times this phrase was used, commonly associated with the movie "The Shining". ** "My Arm's Big Adventure!" a reference to the quest of the same name. ** Referring to himself as being "'armless" (harmless) and as an "unarmed" man. * If you choose to join the Phoenix Gang: ** When Straven mentions the mascot, the player will ask if it is a phoenix, to which he'll inform you that it wouldn't be a honey badger. This is a nod to the . ** When talking to Lowe, he mentions that he fed the phoenix after midnight, causing it to multiply. This is a reference to , which multiply when water is applied to them and change when fed after midnight. Category:Quests